Smitten
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Amber and Desmond get paired for another project, he seeks help from Sofia in regards to a discovery he's recently made about the blonde princess.


Smitten

Summary: When Amber and Desmond get paired for another project, he seeks help from Sofia in regards to a discovery he's recently made about the blonde princess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First, the characters mentioned, baby unicorns, or pumpkin-flavored drinks. :)

A/N: It took me a while to admit that Amber and Desmond would make a cute couple. Granted, I think they'd be better starting off as friends (as you'll see here), but I think he'd be good for her in the long run. He could keep her grounded with his logic and kind nature. Of course, I tend to stay more along the friendship lines for now since they are so young. Who knows that the future holds though? ;) We'll see!

One evening at the castle, Sofia was sitting with Cedric in the dining room and helping him create a new pumpkin-flavored drink for the upcoming festivities. They'd developed a few formulas that seemed to match well, but they were divided on which formula to choose.

"I think we should go with that one," the princess stated, pointing at the drink in a green cup. "It tastes really good, and it smells like the holidays."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at her. "How does something 'smell like the holidays?' What does that even mean?" Smirking when she giggled, he pointed at a red cup. "I still like this one. It's a bit stronger, but I think the cinnamon gives it more of a kick."

"Yeah, and it may be too much of a kick; think about who we're serving these to, Mr. Cedric."

"I know—royals from all around. Honestly, if they can't handle a little cinnamon, then why bother with the drink?"

"A _little_? I know I saw more than three tablespoons being poured into that beaker earlier." She grinned. "Admit it, Mr. Cedric—you just want to see what kind of reactions reserved royalty would have if they tasted yours."

"Mm, you may have a point," he relented with a shrug. "I'd especially like to see that King Magnus try this."

Sofia laughed and shook her head. "And now I know the truth!" She looked toward the door when she heard it open and close. She smiled as Amber walked in, dragging a helpless Desmond behind her. "Hi, you two. What are you doing?"

"We've been working on our project," Amber replied matter-of-factly with a slight toss of her hair.

"Isn't it rather _late_ to be working on a project, Princess Amber?" Cedric asked pointedly, eyeing her and the shy boy.

"Honestly, Cedric, it's only 7:00. Besides, Desmond is spending the night with James, Zandar, and Khalid; it ended up working out well for us." She grinned toward her partner. "So you think we'll win this contest this time?"

The young boy laughed nervously and rubbed one hand on his arm. "I sure hope so," he said simply. "Although there are a lot of good projects from what I saw, Amber…"

"Of course they're good. If they weren't, people wouldn't _dream_ of entering them."

"What kind of project did you two decide on?" Sofia asked curiously.

"A miniature unicorn," Amber squealed with her eyes closed. "It's so cute! I named him Jonathan. He needed a strong name." She nudged Desmond playfully. "Desmond here wanted to name him Walter, but I told him that sounded like an old man's name."

Sofia blinked. "So let me get this straight… You two have an actual, living and breathing baby unicorn?" Seeing them nod, she smiled. "Where is it?"

"It's, um… _He's_ resting," Desmond stated as he glanced back toward the door. "Amber put him in her room on a doll-sized bed with covers and everything."

"Yeesh," Cedric muttered as he returned his attention to the pumpkin drinks. "Already spoiling another unicorn, eh, Princess Amber?"

She smiled wryly at the sorcerer. "No more than you spoil Wormwood, Cedric."

"Touché." He actually chuckled at that response.

"Well, I'm heading off to check on Jonathan and then I'll be going to bed." Amber placed a hand on Desmond's shoulder, getting his attention. "Desmond, check with me tomorrow before you leave. You'll need to take Jonathan with you this weekend."

Cedric and Sofia exchanged humorous glances as Desmond simply nodded, watching the princess leave.

"Wow," Sofia said with a laugh. "It's almost like you two have a baby or something."

Desmond blushed fiercely. "D-Don't say things like that, Sofia… Just because she picked out a name for a unicorn that we are raising together for a limited time…" He sighed, feeling lightheaded. "Uh, I guess there's no better way of putting that."

Cedric grinned. "Sounds like you've got a dilemma."

"It sounds like he's a little smitten with Amber," Sofia giggled, eyeing Desmond. "Well?"

"I, um…" Desmond paused, blushing a little, before managing, "I—I think I _do_ like Amber, sort of..."

Sofia sighed and smiled happily. "Aw!"

Cedric looked at her with a grimace. "What do you mean, 'aw?' This poor boy doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Dear child, I suggest running far—and I _do_ mean _far_—away. If you know what's good for you, you won't even try to pursue Princess Amber. Honestly, I say this with your best interests in mind: save yourself the trouble."

The auburn-haired princess rolled her eyes at her mentor and looked back at Desmond. "Ignore him, Desmond."

"Excuse me?" the sorcerer interrupted, folding his arms. "Sofia, you know as well as I how high maintenance your sister can be."

"And apparently, Desmond likes that." She grinned back at her friend. "Right?"

"Um, well… I mean, I know she can be difficult, but she's actually kind of nice and cool too." He smiled in reminiscence. "She was fun to work with during our last project _after_ she stopped trying to compete with you guys."

"And you're aware that she sings about random things to get her point across?" Cedric wondered as Sofia started laughing.

"Yeah, and she has a nice voice." Desmond smiled.

Sofia sighed and smiled, patting his hand gently. "If that's how you feel, why don't you tell her?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. I think for now, I just want to get to know her better as a friend." He nodded to himself, as if convincing himself of what he had just said. "Maybe when we get older, I'll…tell her how I feel, if I still feel that way."

"I think that's a wise decision," Cedric told the boy in affirmation. "And maybe that'll give you time to come to your senses."

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia laughed, shaking her head. "It's up to you what you want to do, Desmond. I know you'll make a decision that will be good for you both."

The blonde-haired boy smiled. "Thanks, Sofia. And thank you too, Mr. Cedric. I appreciate both perspectives." He turned and left the room.

Cedric capped the two drinks and handed the green cup to Sofia. "Two Fly Cakes says their miniature unicorn is dressed in a tuxedo by the morning."

The princess giggled and nodded, sliding from the chair and leaving the dining room with him to wrap up their experiment.

The End/To Be Continued (in a future story)

(A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this. So, a funny story: I got my friend one of those "unicorn meat" toys from Think Geek last year, and I came across it again; out of my very strange mind, this story was born. Luckily for "Jonathan," he's not in the same predicament as my friend's doll. LOL. I also just adore Desmond and think he's an awesome kid. I may have him show up in more stories in the future, because he's just cool. ;) Okay, I'm off for the night. I bid you all a good night and hope you have a good week! ~AquaTurquoise)


End file.
